


Thorinduil: Songfics

by ThatOneGreenleaf



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, always open for song suggestions, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGreenleaf/pseuds/ThatOneGreenleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to make a Thorin/Thranduil song fic story, I will do more songs later on.<br/>I am always open for song suggestions!</p><p>I don't have a BETA, so all mistakes are mine</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> The first song I chose is called ''Jealous by Nick Jonas"  
> Because I am obsessed with that song at the moment!
> 
> I wrote this very quickly within 30 minutes, other chapters will probably be longer!

**Jealous - Nick Jonas**

_I don't like the way he's looking at you_  
_I'm starting to think you want him too_  
 _Am I crazy, have I lost ya?_  
 _Even though I know you love me, can't help it_

 

 _'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful_  
_And everybody wants to taste_  
 _That's why (that's why)_  
 _I still get jealous_

 

Thorin didn’t like all these guys that hung around Thranduil all the time, they were always staring and checking him out. He knows he shouldn’t worry about it, Thranduil loves Thorin and he knows that. Still, everytime someone looks at him, he gets this feeling of possesiveness over Thranduil. He can’t blame the other’s though, for Thranduil is a person carved by god himself, his skin as pale as marble, his hair as soft as silk and he has a handsome face with bushy eyebrows.

When their home together, spending time in Thorin’s appartment, he can’t help but want to hold Thranduil, not wanting anyone to touch his man. Thranduil looks up at Thorin from under his eyelashes, with those blue orbs. “Are you jealous when I talk to others?” Thranduil would ask, not breaking eye contact with Thorin. The dark haired man would blush, that almost spread to his ears. Thranduil had asked this many times, for Thorin always acted agressive and jealous towards others if they came too close to Thranduil.

Thranduil liked to show off though, letting people know how perfect and handsome he was. The fair haired man knew damn well that Thorin would get jealous. He wanted to keep Thranduil for his own, giving Thranduil all the love he had.

But what Thorin enjoyed was the fact that Thranduil would get jealous too, if he was to be seen, talking with others. In the end they would always make it up to each other, by showing how much they truly loved each other.

 

 


	2. Shut Up and Dance With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song title: Shut Up and Dance With Me - Walk The moon
> 
> I got inspired by the song, but at the end of the story it went a completely different way

**Shut Up and Dance With Me - Walk The moon**

_"_ _Oh don't you dare look back._   
_Just keep your eyes on me."_   
_I said, "You're holding back, "_   
_She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_   
_This woman is my destiny_   
_She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,_   
_Shut up and dance with me."_

 

 _We were victims of the night,_  
The chemical, physical, kryptonite  
Helpless to the bass and the fading light  
Oh, we were bound to get together,  
Bound to get together.

 

 

Thorin felt the tip of his ears take on a red colour as the blond haired man took his hand and pulled him tight against his chest. One hand holding his waist and the other holding his hand.

“Thranduil I-“ He was cut off by Thranduil who kissed him on the lips. Breaking after a few seconds for some air.

The music surrounding them seemed to be muted as Thorin looked into Thranduils eyes, that always took his breath away.

 

Before Thorin even realised what they were doing, his feet were already following Thranduils steps. They were dancing.

Thorin couldn’t care less about he people that were staring at the two men dancing. Thorin let out a puff of dissapointment as Thranduil let go of his waist and hand.

 

“You’re thinking too much” Thranduil said, studying the man’s face in front of him, furrowing his brows.

 

“I just never danced before” Thorin said, trailing off at the last few words. “At least, I tried but I just can’t’’

 

Thranduil took Thorin’s hand again, tutting in response to Thorins exclamation. “You think and talk way too much” he said. “Just shut up and dance with me”

With that said Thranduil pulled Thorin against him again as he started to sway his hips. Thorin tried to move in the same rhytm as Thranduil and the music.

 

Thorin tried to focus himself on his feet and his movements, but instead he found himself staring at Thranduil, his grey toned eyes seemed to sparkle in the light. He lay one of his hands on Thranduil’s hips, feeling his movements and trying to copy them.

 

Thranduil enjoyed watching the dwarf struggle with his moves, it was to say his guilty pleasure. He smirked and moved away from Thorin, leaving him alone standing on the floor. “Show me some moves, Thorin” He commanded in a teasing tone.

 

Thorin stared at his feet and was sure that his face was as red as a tomatoe. He looked up at Thranduil, his eyes pleading for mercy, but Thranduil would have none of it.

 

Thorin moved his feet, stepping on the beat of the music, his hips folowing.

But before he could manage some other moves, he already found himself on the ground.

 

Thranduil was quickly by his side and helped him up. “Nevermind your own moves, just follow mine instead”

 

Again Thorin found himself in Thranduil’s arms. This time he managed to hold his focus on his and Thranduil’s feet.

 

Thorin wasn’t sure if he was dancing, but he knew that he loved the feeling of Thranduil moving so close to him and the music playing around them.

 

After what felt like hours they let go of each other, the two found each others stares. Thorin couldn’t control himself as he leant closer, closing the gap between them. He would never get tired of kissing that hot and wet mouth.

 

Thranduil broke the kiss. “I think we have danced enough” He spoke. He leant closer to Thorin’s ear. “Maybe we can finish this somewhere else”

 

Thorin was pulled away by Thranduil from the dance floor to the exit of the building.

 

The moment they entered Thorin’s appartment, Thranduil had pushed him against the wall, ravishing his mouth. Luckily Thorin wasn’t the shy type when it came to intimacy, so he had spinned them around so it was Thranduil who was pushed against the wall.

 

Thranduil put one leg around Thorin’s waist pulling him closer, a soft moan escaping his lips as Thorin grinded his hips against him. Feeling his pants getting way too tight to his liking.

 

Thorin made his way down Thranduil’s neck, leaving red marks on his neck. When he looked up, he could see Thranduil’s pupils had dilated almost completely, desire and lust reflecting in his eyes.

 

“I may not be great at dancing” Thorin groaned, his voice sounding low and husky. “But I will be able to make you moaning in pleasure and scream my name afterwards”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am always open for song suggestions!  
> I don't have a BETA, so all mistakes are mine
> 
> Feedback and Kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
